bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zangetsu-nii
Mis mensajes.....porfavor no pienses un segundo una duda o una respuesta, ponla justo aqui en mi discusin....GRACIAS!!!!Zangetsu-nii 00:17 14 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Bleach Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Ulquiorra (Discusión) 16:23 7 ene 2010 capitania lamento decirlo, pero yo soy la capitana de la octava division,asi mismos las divisiones nueve y once tambien tienen capitania puesto que los seis miembros de alto mando nos han dado el titulo por votacion,solo falta que Deva nos refute como miembros del alto mando, sino me crees visita el foro ASCENSO DE NUEVOS CAPITANES, EN LA SECCION "FORO", quedando asi libres las capitanias de las divisiones 4,6,7 y la 12.--Kenpachi025 16:35 7 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady KonanArchivo:8.jpeg *se me olvidaba, cuando quieras dejar tu firma utiliza los corchetes para que quede asi: Usuario:Zangetsu-nii, asi todos sabran que eres tu, y no tendran problemas para comunicarse contigo. Lady Konan ok!!! bueno no importa, usted es la capitana y merece respeto....lo siento por interrumpirla. usuario:zangetsu-nii Respuesta Hola, Zangetsu-nii. Para entrar a formar parte de un escuadrón no tienes más que decírselo al que actualmente es el que administra todo lo que es esta Wiki, que no es otro que Lord Ulquiorra, y no tienes más que entrar en su página de discusión y decirle que quieres formar parte del Gotei 13 y en qué escuadrón quieres estar. Seguramente él te preguntará que si deseas participar en las pruebas de ingreso para Capitán, pero si esta es tu primera vez en una Wiki, te recomiendo que esperes a familiarizarte con el entorno de edición que tienen estas páginas. Sin embargo, si crees que estás preparado, adelante. Y sobre si te contestan o no, no te preocupes, tienes que comprender que la gente no está conectada en todo momento. Cuando vean que tienen un mensaje, lo leerán y lo responderán. Y recuerda firmar siempre tus mensajes, puedes hacerlo con el botón con dibujo de garabato que hay al lado de la señal de prohibido encima del cuadro de edición. Un saludo. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 15:53 8 ene 2010 (UTC) arigato!!!! gracias por tu ayuda eres de q escuadron???.... usuario: Zangetsu-nii (15:56 8 ene 2010 (UTC)) Respuesta Yo soy de la 3º división, de todas formas puedes visitar la página de la Comunidad, ahi hay una lista de los miembros que hay en cada escuadrón. por cierto, las respuestas a mensajes que te dejen otros miembros hazlas en su tablón de discusión, porque si no puede ser un verdadero lío. Un saludo --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 16:01 8 ene 2010 (UTC) ummmm no entiendo muy bien lo del tablon, en verdad perdon por molestarte tanto me podrias explicar lo del tablon??? Zangetsu-nii --Zangetsu-nii 16:06 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Tablones Siento la tardanza. Para responder a un usuario no tienes mas que cliquear en el nombre de su firma y, una vez dentro de su página de usuario, ir a su página de discusión y responderle con el botón "dejar un mensaje". --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 16:25 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Gotei 13 Por ahora faltan capitanes para las Divisiones 4,6,7 y 12. Si quieres ser Capitan, honestamente, aun te faltan muchos aportes en la wiki. Debes de ampliar mas tus aportaciones, asi te verás notar en la wiki y serás un fiel candidato. Si quisieras, puedes ser mi teniente, pero, tendrás que pasar una serie de pruebas (creación y edición de artículos) y asi tener un puesto en alguna División. Por desgracia, Lord Ulquiorra anda desaparecido y es el único admin (esta Aspias, otro admin, pero lleva más tiempo sin conectarse). Esperemos que vuelva pronto y te de tu misión. Suerte ---- · Capitán · Abraham2727 18:57 8 ene 2010 (UTC) *Vaya!!!, es bueno saber que los nuevos usuarios se quieren unir al Gotei 13, parece que shitsuki ya esta buscando teniente, al igual que yo, es bueno saber eso, espero que seas mas activo que el usuario que quiere ser mi teniente, bueno sin mas preambulo bienvenido compañero, rogemos al cielo para que Deva Kuchiki se reporte pronto y no tengamos que escoger otro comandante general. *otra cosa, cuando edites,redactes un articulo, antes de grabar la pagina haz click en "Previsualizacion", Para evitar errores en tu trabajo,tambien usa la plnatilla de personaje, eso es lo primero que debes hacer y con el articulo que has creado, es mejor hacer cada personaje por separado, no puedes realizar una plantilla de personaje con ambos aqui te dejo el link para que la uses. *ummmm, eso tienes que decirselo a Deva,pero como no esta, lo unico que puedes hacer es borrar toda la informacion y redirigirla a otro articulo.bueno por ahora me retiro, que tengas suerte bye!!! http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Humanos *Calmate chico que apenas empiezas, no te preocupes todo lleva tiempo. ya voy a ver como te ayudo, ya que tambien estoy trabajando en mi sandbox la plantilla de personaje. *bueno, esto dejalo asi por ahora, escribe la informacion, serciorandote de PREVISUALIZAR siempre todo lo que hagas,cuando la informacion ya este,podras hacer la plantilla, para ello debes editar la plantilla copia y pega esos codigos en el articulo KOGANEHIKO, pero debes abrir otra ventana, puesto que debes acomodar ciertos aspectos de la informacion. despues previzualizar y cuando este bien listo terminaste!!! --Kenpachi025 15:14 9 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady Konan Redaccion en si tu trabajo es bueno y por lo que he visto eres muy eficiente, contribuyes mucho en la comunuidad, pero te recomiendo que por favor mejores tu ortografia,no es mucho lo que te pido, pero este wiki es vista por muchos te agradezco tu atencion. --Kenpachi025 13:12 12 ene 2010 (UTC)Lady Konan Futura subcapitania Si haces bien tu trabajo (lo cual creo que es seguro) tendras la subcapitania. Mientras llega Lord Ulquiorra, creo que debes empezar a editar artículos, luego veremos que mision se te aplicara para que seas Teniente de mi división... Saludos!! · Capitán · Abraham2727 22:41 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Me parece bien.. a ver que pasa... · Capitán · Abraham2727 00:05 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Utilizando esto: Debes de poner: Nombre del archivo.extensión en extensión se pone el tipo de archivo (ya sea jpg, gif, png) y si quieres poner la imagen en miniatura agregas |thumb Ejemplo: thumb para hacer la linea: | | ..... teclea: alt gr + 1 · Capitán · Abraham2727 15:38 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Si debes hacer eso, y te saldra la imagen en tamaño normal (sigue lo de arriba para hacerla miniatura..) · Capitán · Abraham2727 16:18 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Señor??? Si me hablan como señor, se siente raro.. lina ya empezo a decirme capitan (antes me decía chico) y es algo raro.. Tu llamame como quieras, no te preocupes por lo de antes.. espero que consigas rápido un puesto en el Gotei 13.. Saludos!! · Capitán · Abraham2727 18:44 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Haber cuando te decides... XD.. Ojala y Deva no se tarde tanto en venir.. · Capitán · Abraham2727 02:55 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Mandale un mensaje a Ulquiorra y dile que yo estoy de acuerdo con que seas mi subcapitan, y tambien pidele que te diga lo que necesitas de requerimientos.. cuando te conteste me dices.. · Capitán · Abraham2727 23:32 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Espero que sigas progresando, aunque aun te falta mucho, pero confio en que lo lograras.. Saludos!! · Capitán · Abraham2727 00:09 18 ene 2010 (UTC) :¡Hola! Lamento mi tardanza, en serio... Procuraré conectarme más a menudo, aunque este mes lo tengo bastante complicado. En cualquier caso, mi respuesta iba a tu solicitud iba a ser clara: deberías consultar con el Capitán de la 11ª División, ya que él es el máximo responsable de ésta (los nombramientos que yo hago son para divisiones vacías o la mía propia). Pero viendo lo visto, parece que el Capitán Kurosaki está de acuerdo, así que tu nombramiento ya es efectivo ^^. ¡Felicidades! Eso sí, estaría bien que redactases una ficha en el Foro, porque realmente no eres tú el Subcapitán, sino el Shinigami al que interpretas ^^U. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 21:30 21 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Gracias por tus palabras ^^. El caso es que la ficha a la que me refiero bien puede estar en tu página de usuario, pero es conveniente que haya una copia en el Foro, precisamente en este hilo donde están posteadas las demás fichas (haz click aquí: http://es.bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Foro:Fichas_de_personajes&t=20100108225423). Respecto a lo de subir imágenes, realmente no es muy dificil... Aparte de lo que te ha dicho tu capitán, tienes otra opción: mientras estás escribiendo, en los botones azules que aparecen encima tuyo (texto en negrita, cursiva, vinculos, etc.) uno de ellos te da la opción de subir imágenes. Concretamente, es el segundo botón empezando por la derecha. No tienes más que seguir los pasos a partir de entonces, verás que es muy fácil. Y si tienes dudas, vuelve a consultármelas sin ningún problema ¿vale? Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 18:15 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Ayuda!!!! Con mucho gusto te ayudo Pimero que nada debes tener la imagen cargado aqui en la wiki Despues solo debes poner el nombre de la imagen con su respectivo formato Por ejemplo yo subi mi imagen como Kenpachi_Zaraki y en la ficha puse Kenpachi_Zaraki.jpg Creo q tambien puedo editar tu cuenta, dame permiso y q imagen quieres, jejeje c.a.r.i. 01:00 22 ene 2010 Edicion Saludos pues edite tu perfil, espero no te moleste ahora solo debes poner el nombre de tu imagen en lugar del de mi imagen, dicha imagen debe estar cargado en la wiki por ejemplo , cualquier otra duda, aqui estamos, jejeje Tambien queria preguntarte si me dejen ser parte de su division, espero pronta respuesta, gracias c.a.r.i. 01:29 22 ene 2010 Gusto en conocerte, mmm por que la hora tu tu pusiste es muy diferente a la q yo pongo?? c.a.r.i. 01:34 22 ene 2010 Acabo de corregir tu personaje que estaba en el Foro:Fichas de personajes aunque creo q le falta un pedaso de informacion que no encontre, complementalo Archivo:11.jpegSandai Kitetsu 23 enero 2010 :Buena coordinación entre la 11ª División, el panel del Foro estaba muy bien y sólo he tenido que volver a añadir la categoría, que había desaparecido ^^. En cualquier caso, ya que veo que lleváis tan bien la edición de los episodios, y poco falta para ver por fin a Byakuya y a Renji en la historia, os aviso de una cosa: estamos siguiendo la traducción "oficial" de Bleach. Por lo tanto, no van a existir "tenientes" de división, sino "subcapitanes". Procurad acordaros de esto cada vez que habléis de algún subcapitán vale?? Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 09:45 24 ene 2010 (UT Fichas de personajes Hola, mira me he fijado que en las fichas de los personajes has borrado la mia, me pregunto por que o fue solo un accidente. Tambien me he fijado que algunas cosas que hay en mi ficha las tiene la tuya.--Archivo:13.jpegDaisuke Urahara 00:17 25 ene 2010 (UTC) *Tranquilo no pasa nada. No tenias porque disculparte, ya todo esta arreglado. XP Archivo:13.jpegDaisuke Urahara 04:02 27 ene 2010 (UTC) ??? Yo no borre nada, lo unico q hice fue acomodar la informacion, a o mejor cuando pusiste tu informacion se borro la de el por error, por cuando yo puse mi ficha de personaje tu informacio estaba en dos partes una estaba entre las fichas de otros dos personajesde mas arriba y la otra debajo de lady konan Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 18:04 25 ene 2010 (UTC) pues como cualquier otra imagen solo das el nombre de la imagen ejemplo: Archivo:11.jpeg dentro de estos broches [ [ ] ] en tu firma, los broches van juntos, los puse asi para que aparescan Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 20:19 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ~~ Archivo:11.jpeg~~ y tu por q nadas diciendo q quite informacion y borre la informacion del 13 capitan, ya me hechaste todo la bronca mi, yo solo movi informacion no la borre, por esa informacion no tenia el nombre ni informacion sobre l personaje, de otra forma no lo hubiera movido, que es lo q el tuyo si tenia por eso supuse era tuyo, para empzar me hubiera dicho cuan era la situacion q se presento, no andes diciendo q yo se la quite a otro y se la borre Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 23:17 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Problemita Si el Capitan no esta molesto, lo cual estoy seguro, dile a Cari que se disculpe, disculpate tu y tambien de parte mia, por el error de nuestro oficial, pues sus errores tambien son las nuestros, y no podemos dejar esto asi.. Gracias por avisar.. Saludos!! --Abraham2727 22:37 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Un gusto Un gusto sot reciente en el puesto de Teniente se que se dice sub-capitan pero prefiero teniente xP bueno un gussto Dago-aporro---- Archivo:8.jpeg----'Teniente Shiba Reportandose!!!' Duda Pues es q ni me dijiste q por q te puse esa informacion ahi, creo q tu tambien no reaccionaste, y a mi me fichaste de robar info, jejeje pero en fin y por cierto q capitan es primero me dijiste q el 13 y luego el 12, pero me parece q el 12 no hay Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 23:35 25 ene 2010 (UTC) y cual es la propuesta Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 23:49 25 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Paisss Tranquilo no pasa nada XP, de que parte eres??? Archivo:13.jpegDaisuke Urahara 03:06 28 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: metodologia Debido a inconvenientes pasados, he decidido cambiar la forma de trabajar el proyecto, esta nueva forma consiste en asignar a las divisiones comprometidas(8ª y 11ª) con el trabajo de redaccion un numero determinado de episodios a trabajar, el capitan Shitsuki ha tomado con agrado la nueva propuesta. para mas informacion lee el foro "REDACCION DE LOS EPISODIOS", y alli encontraras los episodios asignados a las divisiones, asi mismo es cada capitan de Division quien distribuira los episodios de la forma que desee entre los miembros de su division.Si deseas ayudar entonces te enlistare en los miembros activos del proyecto.el cambio de dara a partir del episodio 21. Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! ----Archivo:8.jpeg *Bueno lo unico que puedes hacer por ahora es ir recolectando informacion e imagenes desde el episodio 51.Y ayudar muxo en la wiki!!! *PS.. que te digo, en estos momentos trabajo el episodio 13, pero el problema es que soy de la 8ª Division, por ahora solo recolecta informacion, yo no te puedo dar mas ordenes,dile mas bien a Shitsuki que te asigne una tarea. Lady Konan Molesto?? Molesto?? No, lo que pasa es que el martes entro otra vez a la escuela, y ando preparandome. Intento hacer el máximo de ediciones porque luego tendre menos tiempo. Por cierto, planeo incluir a Usuario:Daruno.De.Jador como Cuarto Oficial en al Dvisión. Vamos en crecimiento y hacia adelante. De ehcho,ahora que lo pienso, quisiera crear algunos artículos que ahora son necesarios. creo que deberíamos crear un sistema elaborado para la admisión de gente a la División ¿alguna idea ? Abraham2727 22:10 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Un sistema para las cosas que haran los prospectos a oficiales de la división para entrar. Por ejemplo: *Primero debes hacer tu ficha (Esa siempre debe ir) *Reportarte con el capitán *... A eso me refiero, los pasos que deben cumplir para entra en la división. Tambien se puede incluir una misión para cada uno. Saludos!! Abraham2727 15:45 30 ene 2010 (UTC) reporte, episodio 19 el usuario Dago-aporro teniente de la 8ª Division se encargara del episodio # 19 Lady Konan Bien!! Me parece bien que te guste la idea, tu y cari podrían hacer eso (el seguir el sistema) y luego que el usuario pase, yo le dare el visto bueno y lo aceptare.. Abraham2727 16:03 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Y cual es ese?? Abraham2727 16:21 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hablo del sistema, no de Daruno XD Abraham2727 16:30 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Trato de decir que si ya tienes el sistema ideado (o todavía no lo piensas) Abraham2727 16:36 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Es que no se me ocurre mucho.... vas bien, sigue pensando XD Abraham2727 16:57 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Que te parece.. crear el artículo de Harutoki.. Abraham2727 17:19 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Aun falta más. Creo que puedes dar más de ti. Ve el artículo de Gitano Shigeo, el cual tiene suficiente información (dado el caso de que al igual que Harutoki, ha aparecido pocas veces). Agrega la plantilla y mejora el contenido. No importa que no quede igual al de Gitano Shigeo, yo le dare un vistazo y le hare unos pequeños cambios. Se que puedes hacerlo!! Saludos!! Abraham2727 18:04 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Eso está mejor!! Muy bien!!. Creo que le daré una misión a Cari, porque veo que funciona XD. Ese si es un buen trabajo. Abraham2727 19:29 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Te diré algo: tu tienes eso que tiene la capitana de la Octava división: Ganas de trabajar. La capitana, al igual que yo, tenemos errores de vez en cuando en cuanto a ortografía, aspecto visual, etc. Pero aun así, ella sigue adelante y cada vez va mejor, por eso fue nombrada capitana: por sus ansias de trabajar, las cuales son contagiosas, y además posee una redacción muy singular, que es muy buena. En mi caso, tengo una ortografía mejor que la promedio, hago ediciones algo rápido, y trato de hacer las cosas lo más extensas posibles. Veo que eres parecido a la Capitana en algunos aspectos, y si te aplicas en cuanto a ortografía y redacción, pronto nos saludaremos en las reuniones del Alto Mando. Eso no lo dudo.. Saludos!! Abraham2727 03:57 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Ayuda? ¡Hola! Realmente no sé muy bien a qué te refieres con lo de los colores de las tablas. Como tú bien dices, sí se pueden poner colores, lo haces indicando el código hexadecimal de cada color. Realmente, creo que es algo difícil y me he pasado bastante tiempo ajustando los colores por ejemplo en la Lista de Episodios hasta dar con los tonos adecuados. Si te soy sincero, no sé muy bien cómo podría enseñarte a hacerlo, porque lo hago a base tanteos y errores, así que si quieres, me puedes decir qué es lo que deseas exactamente, y me encargo yo ^^ Y por otra parte, respecto a lo de las imágenes de tus personajes favoritos, supongo que sabrás que debes hacerlo con el código , ¿no? Es como lo tenemos tu capitán, otros usuarios y yo mismo. Si también te lías con eso, dime qué personajes deseas que aparezcan, las imágenes si también deseas alguna en concreto y también me puedo encargar. Es que no se me ocurre otra manera de aconsejarte, si te soy sincero... manejar una wiki es algo extraño, como ves ;) Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 17:13 31 ene 2010 (UTC) :Para las imágenes, tienes que añadir el texto , y dentro de él, ir colocando los nombres de las imágenes que deseas. Por ejemplo, yo quiero hacer una galería con dos imágenes, una de Rukia y otra de Orihime. Las imágenes que deseo de ellas son las que se llaman "Archivo:Rukia.jpg" y "Archivo:E165 - 26.jpg". Lo que deberé escribir será esto: (Pulsa Intro) Archivo:Rukia.jpg (Pulsa Intro) Archivo:E165 - 26.jpg (Pulsa Intro) :Y el resultado es: Archivo:Rukia.jpg Archivo:E165 - 26.jpg Mision!!! Como quieres cooperar con el proyecto de redaccion,quiero que escribas el episodio semanal a partir del episodio 256, el episodio sale el martes, y lo que se busca es tenerlo listo el miercoles, para asi ponerlo en la portada, que te parece? es una idea de Lord Deva, y recorde tu mensaje en donde me pides una mision, ya esta!!, dime que piensas y listo avisare a Deva.Y por las fotos, no te preocupes tengo un link en mi pag de discusion, cuando me respondas lo notaras. Lady Konan Saludos Mucho Gusto SubCapitán Me comunico contigo para informarte que recientemente me he unido a las filas del 11º escuadron como 4 al mando. A tus ordenes. Usuario:Daruno.De.Jador Hola!!! Te aviso que el usuario Daruno.De.Jador es oficialmente 4º Oficial de la 11º División. Es uno de los nuestros!!! Ponle una misión peqeuña y ponlo a trabajar XD... --Abraham2727 23:14 31 ene 2010 (UTC) No hay problema ¡Hola! Bueno, la idea era ir actualizando los episodios conforme fuesen saliendo, no con ciertas semanas de retraso, para poner el vínculo directamente en la Portada. No te preocupes si no puedes hacerlo, es que pensaba que los veíais en el Youtube a la hora de hacer los artículos. En serio que no tiene importancia, asi que no te lo tomes a mal ni nada. Por mí, puedes redactar los episodios que desees, pero si estais siguiendo un orden lógico según los dictados de la Capitana Lady Konan, podéis dejar las cosas como están y seguir así, que bastante bien lo estáis haciendo. Un saludo!!! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 22:30 1 feb 2010 (UTC) :Jajaja la verdad es que no sabía que tú no trabajabas en los episodios, creía que todos los de la 11ª lo hacíais. En cualquier caso, no es obligatorio hacerlo sólo en esos artículos, puedes hacerlo en los que más te apetece. Es más, si no tienes ninguno en mente, yo sí tengo algunos, así que si un día no se te ocurre qué hacer, consúltame. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 22:44 1 feb 2010 (UTC) ::(Esperaba que me lo dijeses de un momento a otro xD). Hay un artículo que no me puedo creer que aún nadie haya creado en la wiki, rozando como estamos los 450 artículos me parece un pecado! No existe ningún artículo dedicado a los Plus, una falta que creo que se debe solventar cuanto antes... me he dado cuenta mientras escribía los capítulos del manga y me he llevado una buena sorpresa. En cualquier caso, te recomiendo que consultes la wiki inglesa y trates de completarla con lo que se te ocurra... No es por presionarte, pero creo que es un artículo muy importante, quizás uno de los últimos de conceptos importantes que aún no está en la wiki. ¡Mucha suerte! Y tomate todo el tiempo que quieras ;) --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 22:52 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Hai Taicho: Tengo una duda, ¿quien es el personaje de quien debo hacer el articulo? Arigato Usuario:Daruno.De.Jador Correccion: Ya no tengo Dudas. De inmediato me pongo a Trabajar, Gracias de todos modos. Usuario: Daruno.De.Jador Hola!! Puedes renombra el artículo haciendo clic en trasladar (esta en la parte de arriba o abajo). El nombre anterior se redirecciona al nuevo, y el artículo cambia de nombre... Abraham2727 16:26 2 feb 2010 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por la felicitación ^^. Pero ya no te preocupes, el artículo lo he redireccionado nada más verlo, antes incluso de que me escribieses. Un saludo!!! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 16:57 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Se hace creando un margen; el texto se convierte automaticamente "en una tabla", solo que sin celdas ni titulares. --Abraham2727 21:36 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Disculpa Gabri-Kun Lo que pasa mes que lo hice de noche y medio dormido, para no dejar pasar mas tiempo; por eso no detalle mucho. Gracias por apoyarme, les prometo mejorar la siguiente mision. Arigato Daruno.De.Jador 02:13 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Subarashii De verdad no pense en ningun momento lo de dictador Gabri-Kun. Por el contrario; me parece Subarashii, que alguien de tu edad sea tan presto a apoyarnos. ¡¡Arigato!! Daruno.De.Jador 21:37 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Upsss!! Uy es que pense que eran todos de Mexico, ya lo Cambio, ahhh y muchas gracias 'Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! '----Archivo:8.jpeg *La verdad, vamos algo lento, pero no importa, me gusta tomar las cosas con calma, ademas tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar el proyecto, gracias por preguntar!!! Lady Konan Atención usuarios activos de Bleach Wiki Recientemente me he vuelto administrador de una wiki en español. Esta es Anime wiki: http://es.anime.wikia.com/ . Lleva mucho tiempo inactiva, y dedicaré tiempo a restaurarla. Seguire activo en esta gran wiki, pero de manera un poco más corta. Espero lo entiendan, y si me necesitan, solo escriban en mi discusión (la de esta wiki), y yo me contactaré con ustedes. Espero y ojala algunos de ustedes me ayuden de vez en cuando (es un trabajo muy pesado) y además, aquí hay usuarios muy talentosos. Los seguiré viendo, y que viva Bleach Wiki!! Saludos!!! Abraham2727 18:28 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Division Bueno, no soy exactamente el que buscas, pero si la division tiene capitan solo pidele a este tu nombramiento,Deva solo acomoda el cuadro de division. Esto es lo que se Lady Konan RE: Ascenso ¡Hola! Bueno, no se necesita ningún requisito especial para poder ser miembro del Alto Mando y Capitán de división, tan sólo -como ya sabrás- cierta regularidad y mantenerse al día de lo que ocurre en la wiki. Creo que has demostrado ya todo esto, y además ya hay una ficha tuya en el foro, así que teóricamente no habrá muchos problemas. Aun así, tengo que encargarte una misión especial, ya que los demás capitanes tuvieron que cumplirla en su día... Ten mucho cuidado en hacerla, porque de ella depende la aprobación del resto del Alto Mando. Me he dado cuenta de que sueles saltarte mayúsculas y alguna que otra tilde, así que para la realización de la misión te recomiendo que cuides especialmente la ortografía. Tu misión es sencilla, pero quizás algo extraña. Consiste básicamente en ampliar dos artículos incompletos, muy similares entre sí: quiero que amplíes y dejes bastante adecentados los artículo de Homura y de Shizuku, los dos hermanos que aparecen en Fade to Black. Espero que hayas visto la película... en cualquier caso, te recomiendo que uses un buen grado de detalle y que sigas el mismo formato que existe en los otros artículos de personajes. Lo que deseo que hagas en ambos artículos es que queden con una calidad tan buena que pueda retirar la plantilla "Artículo incompleto". ¿Crees que podrás? No tienes límite de tiempo. Suerte y al toro! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 22:16 9 feb 2010 (UTC) :¡Hola! Bueno, creo que deberías trabajar un poquito más en esos artículos, me da igual cuál de ellos o los dos... el caso es que los demás capitanes ingresaron en el Alto Mando después de haber estado ampliando o creando artículos de más de 5 kB (hemos llegado a tener casos de 10 kB), y tú hasta el momento no has llegado hasta esa cifra. Piensa en darle un formato similar al de otros personajes a los dos artículos (apartados de Apariencia, Personalidad, Relaciones -si es el caso-, Historia, Sinopsis, Poderes y habilidades y Curiosidades -si es el caso-). Ánimo, que te queda poco. --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 16:48 12 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Tomo nota! Tu trabajo está bien, y aunque es mejorable, no hay que olvidar que ya has hecho otras muchas cosas antes de encargarte de redactar algo sobre los dos hermanos esos. Por ello, consideraré suficiente tu trabajo y a lo largo de este fin de semana avisaré al resto del Alto Mando sobre tu solicitud para que se pasen a votar. En cuanto tengamos una decisión te avisaré, aunque la discusión la podrás seguir en el Foro ;) Supongo que en una semana habremos llegado a un veredicto. Un saludo, y suerte! --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 18:31 13 feb 2010 (UTC)